How Could You Forget?
by Metatron85
Summary: From an idea by Invader Johnny. Jade has forgotten her and Tori's wedding anniversary for the fifth time. She must think on her feet or risk having an angry Tori Vega on her hands.


**A/N: From an idea by Invader Johnny.**

* * *

The old gang from Hollywood Arts were playing cards at Tori and Jade's house, reminiscing about old times.

"My hair smelled like cheddar for weeks!" laughed Cat while pointing at Tori, who was covering her eyes embarrassed.

"I still cannot believe that I _did that_ ," she lamented.

Jade put her arm around her wife and remarked "Damn Vega, why is it you keep your vengeful bitchy side from me? I always miss the good stuff."

Tori looked up at her beloved and kissed her.

"I thought a certain someone enjoyed the lovey-dopey me."

Andre looked up from his cards "I don't think you would bat an eye to one of your exes with somebody else now, huh?"

"Maybe if Jade was talking to Alyssa Vaughn, the green monster may come back" quipped Beck who was immediately met with Jade's death glare.

"Damn," Andre said. "She still has it!"

"And I'll _never_ lose it," Jade pointed at Andre. Then she set her finger at Beck "And YOU! I thought I told you a long time ago about mentioning that wench's name in my presence."

Beck folded his arms, still holding his cards like a fan "Feels like we never broke up."

"I remembered your face when you accidentally walked in on us," giggled Tori.

"You have to see it from my perspective," Beck said. "That was like finding your ex with your sister."

"Aww, you big goof" Tori said misty-eyed. "You see me as your sister?"

Beck shrugged, "Yeah. I mean we've all become family at this point."

"Yeah, remember" Andre said while punching Beck's shoulder "You're my twin brother!"

"Ah, I remember that," nodded Robbie, still certain he didn't have anything useful in his cards.

Jade gazed at Tori, "Isn't it funny Vega?"

"How?" Tori asked.

"You know, how we played a married couple on stage. And here we are now."

Tori smiled and leaned on Jade's shoulder "And I've never been happier. And to think its been five years almost."

The word _almost_ made Jade's body shiver but she didn't quite understand why yet. She looked up and happened to see the calendar that hung on the wall just outside of the kitchen. Her eyes went buggy when she saw that it was indeed March. Jade quickly researched her mind for when the last time she remembered writing down the day's date. She recalled signing a package and always put the date by her name. It was a habit she never quit since that part time job when she worked at a video game store and had to sign off on the latest shipments.

The date she wrote was March 22. That was earlier in the week, too. Which meant any day now, it will be April. That also means...her and Tori's wedding anniversary is less than a week away. **_Of course_** , it always slipped her damn mind, because of the bizarre booking situation with Amity Gardens. Tori wanted to get married there and they were having a tough time finding an opening. Everything else was booked solid for the spring over the next two years, so they had to go with April 2, the day after April Fools.

Jade closed her eyes, mentally face palming herself for being so careless. Every single year she managed to forget their anniversary. The first year, Tori let it slide because in all honesty she forgot to. But the following year, she did remember and Jade...did not. Then the third time; it was a little humorous but only briefly. Then there was last year, and you could tell that Tori was growing increasingly irritated with Jade's absent-mindedness.

She vowed to never forget anything again. Jade purchased a leather-bound notebook that she carried everywhere she went. Whether she was at work, or sitting in traffic, or lounging around; that notebook was close by. If something struck her and she knew she would totally forget later, in the book it went. Everything from a horror story idea to something to grab from the store on the way home. Jade's friends typically used their phones to give them little reminders but Jade's father taught her that you remember things you wrote longhand much better than what you type.

And to an extent, it works. What _doesn't_ work is when Jade thought of something to do two months in advance for their anniversary and telling herself that she would write it in the book later. Now she understands why she had the book in the first place. If you didn't do it then you were unlikely to remember to do it later on. Jade bit her lip, trying to think of what to say or do before Tori asks...

"Hey babe, what did you have planned for our special day?"

 _ **FUCK!**_

"Um," Jade hummed awkwardly.

Tori massaged the bridge of her nose "Don't tell me you forgot again, Jade!"

Jade stomped her foot, "I. Did. Not!"

The half-Latina turned in her chair and with this being her fifth opportunity, did not feel bad putting Jade on the spot.

"Then what _are_ we doing?"

"Going out to a romantic dinner," Jade scoffed. "But if you feel that's too ordinary..."

"No, no, no baby" Tori said. "Whatever you have planned is fine. I'm just happy to be with you and that you remembered."

Jade found herself biting her lip once again.

"What's the restaurant?" asked Robbie.

Jade made a mental not to murder the curly-haired boy later while she thought of a quick answer.

"Oh, I dunno" she waved her hand. "Something Italian-sounding. I need to look up the name again. After a while, they all begin to sound the same."

"Uh-huh," nodded Beck who gave Jade a look like he was seeing past her façade.

The dark-haired girl held up a finger and announced "I'll be right back."

Jade walked slowly out of the dining room and when she was out of sight, she began to run to her and Tori's bedroom. Shutting the door, she pulled out her phone and began to search the net for local restaurants. Jade had it in the back of her mind that she wanted it to be a special dinner, so she purposely tried places that her and Tori had never been to. This proved to be difficult because such places were either few and far between, or booked solid for April 2.

 _"What is so damn special about that date to everyone else?_ " she fumed to herself.

She then tried the number of a brand new place called Fellini's. The phone rang a couple of times before a lady answered.

"Yes, hi, do you guys do reservations?"

The lady replied "Well one area of the restaurant is first come, first serve. But our exclusive section is by reservation only. It is a bit more than the tables elsewhere but it has live violin music and a breathtaking view of the greater Los Angeles area."

Jade couldn't believe her luck. This place sounded perfect.

"Please tell me you have openings for next Wednesday night."

"Let me see," the lady could be heard typing. "That would be...the second and..."

She leaned against the bedroom door, hoping for a miracle.

"Ah, yes. He have 8 p.m. and 9:30 p.m."

"Eight, EIGHT!"

More rapid-fire typing "Alright, miss. Can I have a name for the reservation?"

"West," Jade replied.

"Okay, we are all set."

"Thank you very much," Jade exhaled, grinning widely.

"You're welcome, buh-bye."

"Bye," Jade said, hanging up her phone and flinging it onto the bed. She put her hand over her chest. Heart was still racing but she could feel it subsiding a little. She then grabbed her phone, turned to open the door, and was faced with the stare of doom from her wife.

Tori stood with her arms folded, "Jade..."

"What are doing here?" she stupidly blurted out. _"Yeah, that doesn't make you sound like you're up to something."_

"You were gone for a while. I wanted to see if you were okay."

Jade said "I'm alright, just needed to take care of...some...things..." Tori's stern look made it clear she was busted. "How long were you standing there?" she sighed.

Tori's eyes narrowed, "Long enough."

Jade kicked herself for having the whole damn conversation with her back against the door, not being able to anyone coming. And if they did they were at perfect eavesdropping distance.

"I can't believe you," Tori shook her head. "We've been married for _five years_. How many opportunities do you need to prove the day I dedicated my heart and life to you is of some small importance? Is this seriously what I have to look forward to for the next 20, 30, 40 years?"

The Goth held up her hands, "Just hold on, Tori. I _did_ have reservations but they screwed up at the restaurant so I had to find another place on short notice."

Tori dropped her crossed arms.

"Jade, you already lied to me downstairs in front of our friends. Let's not make it a habit."

She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling like shit. "Tori I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to say, I tried to not forget and I still fucked up."

"I thought you wrote everything down these days, Jade" Tori said.

"I...was going to..."

Tori smacked her own forehead. "Wow, just wow. You know, its impressive that you remembered to show up at the wedding, West!"

That cut her kind of deep but Jade couldn't think of a good retort. Tori has been burned by this more than once.

"Jade, I understand how you feel about Valentines Day so I let that slide. But I really needed you to remember our own anniversary and that just seems to be impossible."

Now Tori was beginning to tear up. Jade went to take her hand to calm her down but she backed away.

"NO!" Tori shouted. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Jade was beginning to cry herself. "Tori, please..."

"I can't stand to look at you right now." She then turned and proceeded to stomp down the stairs.

At this point, everyone abandoned the game and was listening at the awkward exchange that easily carried all the way downstairs. At the sight of a pissed off Tori, they play-acted like they weren't listening in. Jade was following her close behind.

"Tori, wait! Where are you going?"

She whipped around, her brown hair looking like it wanted to attack Jade "To my mother's. I just need some space."

"Tori, please don't!"

 **SLAM**

Jade ran her fingers through her hair, sad and frustrated. She looked up at her friends who were looking over at her slack-jawed.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" she growled through gritted teeth.

They all then looked down at their cards.

* * *

April 2.

Ever since the fight, Jade had tried calling Tori, texting Tori, and leaving voicemails which she always despised. Days went by but her phone was silent, save for the occasional call from Cat or Beck, wondering if she was okay or had heard from Tori. Both answers obviously were "no."

Jade held onto her reservations at the restaurant, keeping her hopes up that Tori would come around. She has been mad before but this is the longest she had ever gone without talking to her. It was driving Jade insane to say the least.

She laid out on the bed her outfit for tonight but before getting dressed, she texted Tori one more time:

 _ **[I love you Tori and I hope you still love me, if that's the case then I'll be waiting for you at Fellini's.]**_

Jade put down her phone with hesitation and took a deep breath before beginning to get ready.

* * *

Driving up to the spacious parking area, Jade was stopped by the valet. This was the one thing about LA that most people liked but annoyed Jade. She'd prefer some flunky in a red vest to not handle her vehicle. But it was a fancier establishment so Jade quietly handed her key to the guy and he drove off while she walked through the front door. A girl with short hair dressed in black on black business from head to toe. She escorted Jade to her table which indeed was by a massive window that offered quite the view of downtown.

After sitting down, she checked her phone and no messages. She then noticed the time: 7:50. Jade exhaled nervously and took in her surroundings, appreciating the dim lighting and classy interior design. It was all adults and no bratty kids. This could be her kind of place.

Jade noticed a smartly-dressed man holding a violin, whilst drinking a glass of wine. She signaled for him and he smiled and came right over.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you by any chance take requests?"

He smirked and put up his violin, ready to play. "What would you like to hear?"

Jade thought for a moment.

"Do you know _Habanera_?"

"From _Carmen_?"

The dark haired girl nodded.

"I'm afraid I'm not a very good singer."

"That's fine" Jade shook her head. "Can you play it?"

"Luckily for you, my other job is at an opera house."

Jade slipped him a $50.

"Perfect," she said.

The violinist nodded to himself, recalling where to begin. And in a few moments, he began playing Georges Bizet's aria (sans the singing). Jade liked the performance; not too fast or to slow. It was to her satisfaction and she was often particular about how music she knew by heart were played. It was evidence of a gorgeous piece of music that either a full orchestra or a lone violin, it will still sound beautiful.

Hour after hour ticked by. Every ten minutes, the waiter would ask Jade if she wanted anything but all she just ordered a bottle of wine. And as the time progressed, she found herself drinking it glass by glass. At first she got the wine for her and Tori but when it felt more and more clear that she wasn't coming, Jade just wanted to drink so she could ignore her breaking heart.

It was midnight and Tori had not showed or so much as called. Jade slammed her fist onto the table, making everything rattle.

"Excuse me miss, but we are closing" a man told Jade.

Jade looked down at the table, noticing at some point she was given the check. She quietly put her card on the booklet and handed it to the guy to pay it. After her card was scanned and returned to her, Jade's phone screen read: 12:04.

"That's that, I guess." she sighed. "Well, I tried."

Descending down to the front door, she was met with Tori. Despite waiting for her all night, she was the last person Jade expected to see right now.

"T-T-Tori?"

She looked tired and like she had been crying for a long time.

"I'm so sorry, baby" Tori said.

"I waited for you," Jade said, her eyes downcast. "But I guess I had it coming."

Tori lifted Jade's chin and kissed her sweetly.

"No matter how angry you made me I still love you, I really wasn't sure if I should've come but after some thinking I realized something."

"What?" asked Jade with a tear on her cheek.

You always forget our anniversary but you never forget One thing."

" _What_?"

Tori then smiled sadly "You never forget to show me how much you love me every chance you get. I actually didn't get majority of your messages because my phone died. When I stormed out, I forgot my phone charger. Its been dead all day. You knew I was always bad with keeping my phone charged so every time you see me put it down, you plug it in."

Jade chuckled.

"And there's more. I missed the way you make coffee in the morning. I missed those nights when I had a very bad dream and you would hold me tightly and never let go until I woke up. And how could I go another day without the way you kiss the base of my neck. Just thinking about it gives me chills."

Jade bit her lip, smiling.

"I'm just sorry that its too late."

Tori played with Jade's hair. "Maybe there's a way we can make it up to each other."

"Bed day?" Jade suggested.

"Bed day," Tori nodded.

They put their arms around one another and walked out to where their cars were waiting for them.

"Hey Jade, how about the first one home gets to pick the movies we watch tomorrow?"

The raven-haired girl pointed to her wife, "You're on. And when I win, we are having a horror movie marathon."

Tori gave a wink and jumped into her car.

Little did Jade know, Tori planned on taking the scenic route. She didn't like scary movies very much but in bed with Jade to cling to, how can she lose?


End file.
